Harry Potter and the Phoenix's Daughter
by PonoKyunin
Summary: 7th year of Harry Potter's Life, Hermoine and him are together, life is changing by the minute. (Sequel to Kiss from a Rose)
1. chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Phoenix's Daughter: Chapter 1: Meeting the New Dudley.  
  
Disclaimer: This is a Fan Fiction, all rights to the character belong to J.K. Rowling, all rights to the plot belong to me: Pono-Kyunin.  
  
"Daddy, Daddy, why are you crying Daddy, Mommy is alright. She said she'll come back to us. Daddy please don't cry, I'm hear Daddy." Harry, the boy that lived and died all during his school life woke out of a daze which hadn't happen to him since the times before his changing. Harry was a vampire; he was changed during his 5th year of school. Since then he hasn't been the same, not just physical and meta-physical attributes but his soul has been completely changed. Harry remember that day as if was crystal clear,  
  
The dog just trotted into the forest without a word, Harry continued to follow until they reached a small opening where the dog slowly turned into a tall figure that showed a worn out man yet with kind and gentle eyes. "Long time no see." Sirius said as he embraced his god son in a death hug. Harry could only gasp for air and hug back with a smile on his face. "Me to, me to." Harry had a speck of water fall from his eye, he looked up to Sirius who seemed interested in the depths of the forest. "How you holding up kid?" Sirius returned his attention to Harry. "I'm good Sirius, what were you looking at?" "Nothing Harry Nothing." Sirius responded again looking into the forest. Sirius's face gave away that he was lying, Harry did feel betrayed that his god-father would lie but he figure that it might be good for him that he didn't know the truth. "Hey Harry, I'll get back to you tomorrow.. something tells me that were not entirely alone out here -" Sirius couldn't even finish his sentence as Harry saw his godfather flew back into the tree and being knocked out. "Sirius!" Harry looked around as he reached for his pockets were usually he kept his wand. "Dam" Harry murmured to himself as he remembered leaving his wand on the desk. Harry turned back around to see Sirius but instead he noticed that he was blocked by a tall figure with bleach skin. The figures eyes darted straight to Harry's neck and never wavered, Harry stood in fear looking at the eye of the person. The figure grabbed Harry's arm before Harry could do anything, pulling him closer the figure opened it mouth showing to very long fangs. Gulping Harry knew right then and there his life wasn't going to be the same. Darkness in trenched itself around Harry and his mysterious vampire, the forest remained deathly silent like it always had been.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry felt Sirius hands around him as they still laid in the forest. Sirius had tears creeping slowly down his face, he knew what had just happen to Harry. He wasn't there for Harry that was the part that was eating Sirius from the inside, he betrayed his best friend. "Sirius." Harry whispered since his strength was failing him quickly. "Don't worry. I'll still be me, Nothing can change that. But now I'm just going to have to get use to the fact that blood is my food and nothing can change that. But I'm still going to be the same person I've always been." Harry felt his own tears run from his face like he knew what was going to come next. The pain started to overwhelm Harry as he held in his screams so he wouldn't bring attention from the people around the forest. His mouth felt like it was fire, his body torn in so many places and in so many ways. Blood slowly dripped from his mouth and onto Sirius's arms as he held Harry tightly in place. Gripping the ground Harry's nailed dug up old dirt that gritted under his nails, the pain shot through out Harry's body. It was dying yet still alive something most couldn't even comprehend soon Harry would be a legionnaire of the dark. Sirius felt a sudden drop of body warm in Harry as he noticed that Harry's skin turned a deathly pale. Which only took seconds seemed like years, Harry was a new person inside, no longer living, yet still alive, he was a newborn vampire. "Harry." Sirius said still holding onto Harry with his eyes red and puffy from crying. Harry stared up at the darken forest in a new light, everything was so much brighter, his body felt weightless, his mouth still felt on fire but he seemed to be alright. "Are you alright?" Sirius whispered. "I'm in a little pain right now. but I'm good." Harry hissed through his fangs which he noticed that were almost an inch long.  
  
He fights everyday to keep his humanistic side with him and not let the vampire side take control. Harry as been able to do this job decently but lately he has been haven't trouble since he's been going in and out of dazes. These dazes had been happening every since his 6th year of Hogwarts, the year which he deemed, 'His year of thoughts'. Many things changed during that year and it wasn't for the good. Instead it seemed that only trouble followed Harry, first it was losing Catrin and then it was losing Collin Creevey, Harry's biggest fan. Harry now feared that he was walking trouble, everywhere he went he was encounter with troubles and it only seemed to get worse. His friends stood by him the entire way but Harry just wanted them to leave, but Hermione and Ron would never allow it. Harry was grateful for this but also feared that one day it would get them killed.  
  
Harry knocked himself out of his thoughts and began to think about the strange little girl's voice that kept calling him Daddy. Strange was all he could think of, even more strange was the fact that the girl said that mommy was coming back. Harry didn't want to think about the subject to long he had better things to do, like spend the entire day with Hermione the love of his life, well dead life. Harry had been invited by Hermione to go visit the states, just the two of them. The Grangers trusted Harry enough that nothing inappropriate would ever happen to there little daughter who was 16 years of age. Of course Harry wasn't going to betray them and wouldn't do anything that Hermione didn't want to. Harry looked over to the bed where Hermione was sound asleep, wearing nothing but a shirt and silky blue panties, which Harry seemed to stare longer at. Daylight was just rising, it filter through the curtains hiding the window behind it that opened the entire city of Las Vegas. Both Hermione and Harry agreed that it would be and interesting place to see and decided that it would a good vacation. It was away from everything and everyone that they knew, Voldermort (which Hermione finally got around to saying the name) wouldn't even come close to Harry since after there encounter at the end of the 5th year. Also Dracula and his clan of vampires didn't hold any ground in the States; it was an entire different system of government here where the vampires rarely even showed themselves.  
  
The yawning of Hermione signal to Harry that she was waking, Harry's face grew a smile, like it had every other day that he had been with Hermione. She twisted and turned to get out of the bed grabbing the sheets with her as she unconsciously walked over to the bathroom. Harry waited patiently he was always ready to go, his jet black hair slicked back, his eyes bright emerald green, and his skin deathly pale. He wore black slacks with a white tee that showed off his muscular body. Harry could hear the shower starting up, he could also hear the soap starting to lather Hermione soft body. Not wanting to get further then that Harry quickly got up and walked over to the dresser where his sliver flask was, quickly he took a swig of the contents before setting it back down. He looked at the flask and smiled remembering this is how Hermione first found out what he was.  
  
Harry change his appearance before entering the room so that if there was anyone wake they wouldn't notice. Harry was just about to walk up to his dorm when a recognizable voice spoke behind him.  
  
"The life vigor of all living creatures is Blood. Human blood is far the strongest of all vigor. Let the vigor of any creature pour in this flask to make it as strong as Human." The voice said.  
  
Harry turned around to see Hermione there staring at him as if she was going to stake him.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione's voice rose with each word being produced.  
  
"I'd.Um." Harry couldn't produce words he didn't think she would figure it out that fast.  
  
"Harry. I told you that you could tell me anything. I would have understood.. But now I feel betrayed. you're the only one I gave that picture to. not even Ron got that picture." Hermione was started to get misty eyed.  
  
Harry remember seeing the picture on his birthday it was Hermione in a little black bikini relaxing in the sand as the sun slowly inched it's way down beneath the ocean.  
  
"I was trying to give you a hint there Harry. But then you pull something like this on me. Then Ron asked me out.." Hermione was breaking down right in front of Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry Herm. It's just I didn't want you to leave me. I was afraid. even more afraid than being a vampire. I know it was a hint. I would have asked you out if I didn't become what I am now. I cared too much to let you go." Harry rushed over to Hermione and quickly grabbed her into his arms holding her as if she was a baby. Hermione shutter as she felt the coldness of Harry's body come into contact with hers.  
  
"Do you really mean it Harry; you would have asked me out?" Hermione looked straight into the emerald green eyes noticing the flames prance.  
  
"I never would have said it if I didn't really mean it." Harry stared back into the eyes of Hermione.  
  
"Harry." Hermione pulled herself away from Harry crying Harry didn't like to see her cry.  
  
"Mione'. I'm sorry." Harry whispered pulling Hermione back into him feeling her shiver as she came close.  
  
"No Harry. I'm the one who pried into your secrets. I know that you would have told me one day. I just wanted to help you. but now. I can't do that." Hermione cried softly in Harry's chest.  
  
"Hermione you can help me by staying with me. being my friend. and maybe my girlfriend one day." Harry said and watched Hermione turn her head up to Harry's so that they locked eyes once again.  
  
"Harry. I would love to be your girlfriend. but it would weird." Hermione said but deep down in her heart she knew that she wanted to be with him.  
  
"I know. That's why I'm only asking you to be my friend and not shun me away." Harry replied knowing deep down in his unbeatable heart he wanted to be with her.  
  
Hermione stay in Harry's arms gazing into his graceful emerald green eyes watching the fire dance in his pupils as if she was watching a small battle within his eyes. Finally Hermione broke the gaze with a tiny tear falling. Harry noticed the little tear and slowly moved his cold fingers to wipe the tear off her face. Hermione quiver feeling his cold fingers touching her face, but that didn't bother her. She knew that Harry was still Harry inside he just has some physical changes.  
  
Harry felt soft hand move softly around waist, he quickly turned around to see a towel covered Hermione. Her long silky hair draped over her shoulders, her softly brown eyes bored straight into Harry's heart. Harry leaned down since she was about an inch shorter then him to kiss her straight on the lips. Hermione felt like she was going to melt in his arms right there.  
  
"Morning lovely." Harry broke there kiss and just held her at the waist.  
  
"Morning." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Sleep well?" asked Harry.  
  
"Very well" Hermione smiled again before kissing Harry.  
  
"Let me get dressed then we can hit the town for breakfast, alright?"  
  
"Sure Herm" said Harry as he watched Hermione sway her hips while going back into the bathroom. It didn't take Hermione that long to finish up, she came out looking hot as always, Harry thought to himself. She wore a black mini-skirt and a white blouse, which Harry didn't protest against. Soon after Hermione came out they left there hotel room and walked down to the elevators which took them down to the lobby of the MGM grand hotel.  
  
?  
  
Hermione and Harry got a small booth near the corner of the restaurant which they were in. Harry didn't touch a single morsel but Hermione seemed to have an appetite especially for greens. Harry looked around, waiting for Hermione to finish up her food, this is when he notice a particular family walk through the door, the Dursley's. Harry couldn't remember if they ever told him that they were coming to the states. Vernon looked the same no neck walking ball with sticks under him, Petunia walked in with her arms laced through Vernon's she didn't seem to change one bit which Harry was glad for. Then Dudley walked in right behind him, Harry had to blink twice, Dudley became thinner, not just a few pounds off but a good two-hundred. Hermione looked at Harry then to where Harry had been looking at and saw that his only family left walked through the door.  
  
"Want to go Harry?" Hermione asked quietly still picking at the greens off her plate.  
  
"No, but can you tell me something, is that Dudley I'm seeing?" Harry pointed to the tall and lanky boy which muscle that showed through his shirt. He had slicked back blond hair which seemed to bring out his eyes. Hermione nearly choked up her food, last time she had seen Dudley who was ogling over her, he was a fat cow to but it in lament terms.  
  
"Harry, I'm I seeing what I think I'm seeing." Hermione asked questionably.  
  
"I think that is." Harry softly responded.  
  
"He looks great." Said Hermione. "Should we say hi?"  
  
"Maybe on our way out" Harry replied.  
  
"Sounds good, but let me finish, I might get more, I'm really hungry." Hermione said as she waited for the waiter to come over to get another order.  
  
"You like eating for two." Harry said as Hermione acted like she hadn't heard the comment.  
  
The waiter quickly came over and took Hermione's order, then turned back to the kitchen. Hermione unconsciously stared at Dudley who now was sitting at a table that was placed in the center of the restaurant. Harry looked at Hermione and waved his hand in front of her face. Harry promised her at the time they finally announce that they were officially a couple that he wouldn't read her thoughts and he wasn't going to break it now. The waiter came back with Hermione's order and placed the plate in front of her which seem to break her concentration. "Oh thank you." Hermione looked to the waiter and smiled. The waiter nodded before turning around and walking away. Harry looked at Hermione as if she had done something wrong.  
  
"Something wrong?" Hermione turned her head up to Harry.  
  
"Oh no, nothing." Said Hermione.  
  
"Alright," Harry said just before the waiter came to give them there check. It showed that Hermione certainly had a large appetite for salads. Hermione quickly finished her food then looked at the check and flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry, I'll pay for it." Hermione said quickly. "No, don't worry about it, remember you invited me to go on this trip with you least I can do is pay for the food." Harry smiled before taking out his wallet and getting out fifty American dollars and placed it with the bill. Both Hermione and Harry stood up at the same time and then took hands before walking over to the Dursley's. Vernon was eating normally like a cow, Petunia was eating more like a rabbit, and Dudley was enjoying himself on a meat lover's omelet.  
  
"Hi Aunt Pentunia, Dudley, Uncle Vernon." Harry said as nicely as he could trying to forget the past. Vernon shot up his eyes to see who just said that, and when he saw Harry his eyes seem to pop out of his head. Petunia seemed to lighten up a bit probably because of what happen last year.  
  
"Harry there's something I need to tell you." Petunia said softly as she took a seat next to Harry's bed. Harry was laying down thinking about Hermione and how life was getting better.  
  
"Yes?" Harry responded.  
  
"You know that I never liked your mother and really I've never liked you because of what you were."  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
"Well I guess I came up here to tell you that it's untrue. In fact I loved your mother like a sister should. And you, well I consider you more of a son then I do Dudley." Petunia said with a sincere voice, Harry turned his head to look at her, his eyes bore into hers and then he knew that it was the truth.  
  
"Why tell me now?" curiously Harry asked.  
  
"Cause, I was afraid that Vernon might have gotten mad of what you were. I had to act like that for your protection." Petunia quickly embraced Harry in a hug. Harry thought to himself that life was even better now.  
  
Dudley looked up with a smile on his face, his eyes quickly scanned Hermione up and down, Harry noticed but didn't mind since he wasn't doing anything more.  
  
"What are you doing here boy." Vernon asked as politely as his mind would let him.  
  
"Just having a long needed vacation with my girlfriend." Harry said as he held tightly onto Hermione. Hermione just smiled and held onto Harry. Vernon looked to Hermione, his eyes scanned her up and down which made both Harry and Hermione uncomfortable.  
  
"Is she another freak like you?" Vernon spoke quietly trying not to bring attention to them. Hermione seemed taken back by his comment and was tempted to slap Vernon in the face but was held back by Harry.  
  
"No she is not a freak like me." Harry responded which seemed to only piss off Vernon more.  
  
"Dudley you look great." Hermione broke the conversation between Harry and Vernon, Dudley quickly flushed with red.  
  
"Tha-tha-thank you." Dudley stuttered. Hermione giggled, Harry smiled at Dudley.  
  
"How you doing Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked politely.  
  
"I'm fine honey," Petunia replied before going back to her food, Vernon looked at her as if she was a freak herself since she was talking to Harry nicely.  
  
"That is it! YOU FREAK! LEAVE OUR PRESENCE NOW BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!" Vernon shouted. The restaurant went dead silent as everyone turned there heads to look at Harry and Hermione standing there with purple headed Vernon. Both Dudley and Petunia turn their heads down and just stared at their food.  
  
"Leave us now!" Vernon was little more soft-spoken this time around.  
  
"Sorry to be bothering you." Hermione said then walked out with Harry who was steaming.  
  
"I can't believe after all this time he still thinks that is how the world runs today. That Wizards and Muggles should be separate. Also that wizards are just freaks of nature that shouldn't be around." Harry hastily said while walking through the casino with Hermione by his side.  
  
"Harry don't worry about it maybe it's for the best." Hermione said trying to keep the good spirit around.  
  
"I just hate it, I hate seeing my aunt being treated like a second class citizen." Said Harry.  
  
"I know, but in time she will come to her senses." Hermione smiled as they walked out onto the Las Vegas strip. Harry shielded his eyes from the glaring sun while Hermione just put on some sunglasses. Harry smirked at Hermione who giggled and continued to walk down the strip.  
  
?  
  
"Now is the time, time when our nation is to rise and destroy all that stands in our way." Dracula's voice rose over the council of clans. "I've waited far to long, I've done to much not to do anything anymore." Dracula spoke. "Our forces have been sent around the world to convince the other clans to rise and join our crusade against the living for that it is our time to rule the world." The crowd that had gathered in the hall cheered and roared loudly.  
  
"What about Harry Potter!" a voice from within the crowd yelled silencing them all.  
  
Dracula quickly turned to the voice and noticed it was a young child no older then ten years of age. "Do not worry about Harry Potter, I will deal with him myself. As a nation we must not worry about just one rogue vampire, We must look to the future, the future where we vampires will rule this world." Loudly Dracula spoke making the crowd cheer louder. Dracula stepped off the petal stood to let another speaking come up, waiting there for Dracula was Alucard his son.  
  
"Father, our spies say that Harry is in Las Vegas, the states." Alucard said while walking down the hall with Dracula. Dracula just nodded while folding his hands behind his back.  
  
"We need to deal with him now." Dracula clearly stated before turning into his quarters and shutting the door behind him. Alucard just standing there quickly made his way down to the end of the hall before turning into a small room where three men were waiting for him.  
  
"Get on the lines with our men in Las Vegas." Alucard order a blond headed vampire. "You there, find out who is with Mr. Potter, any family friends?" Another blond vampire nodded before turning back to the computer console. Alucard stood there waiting to receive the information, his hand tapped against the cold hard metal table. 


	2. chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Phoenix's Daughter: Chapter 2: Alucard's intentions  
  
Harry and Hermione walked all the way from the MGM grand hotel to the old part of Las Vegas where the Freemont and Four Queens casinos were. They entered the mini four corner section of the casinos. Every side of them was a casino, slot machines ringing, people smoking, people screaming, and the occasional baby crying. It was a good vacation Harry thought to himself while walking with Hermione holding his hand. It was long needed he wasn't to worried that any one would find him here. Harry knew that the English vampires had many connections throughout the world, but he also knew that American vampires did not like the English vampires and probably weren't happy about helping them out. Hermione watched Harry as he was thinking, she knew that he was always thinking about her protection which she loved by she didn't want him worrying to much about her. Harry and Hermione passed a small magic shop in the middle of a buffet restaurant and a mini casino. They both smiled at each other and walked into check it out. Many people crowded around a man with a table in front of him. Harry looked at the man noticing that he was paler then most humans; he had a long curved nose and bluish green eyes with short brown hair. The man's hands move extremely quick as he was shuffling a deck of cards and letting a person in the crowd to pick a card. Hermione seemed intrigued her eyes continually gazed upon the man's hands and how fast they moved. To Harry they seemed to move slow and he noticed that the man was doing more thing then it seemed.  
  
"And your card is." The man looked to the person who was the guest in the magic trick. Harry opened his mind up to listen to the person's thoughts.  
  
'Ace of spades' the guest thought out loud.  
  
"The ten. wait. no the Ace of spades!" The man roared so that everyone in the store could hear. Harry smiled at the man's delight and Hermione clapped along with the rest of the people in the store. The guest seemed a bit shocked as he gave back the card to the man and exiting the shop with many thoughts running through his head.  
  
'How did he know, I switched a the ten of clubs for the Ace of spades, he couldn't have known I did that.' The guest left Harry's range of mind reading. This left Harry with some thoughts, could the man be another vampire that was bitten by Dracula? But if he was is he working for Dracula? Why would he be so far away from home? Harry and Hermione waited until the entire store was empty before walking up to the man. The man looked up at the coupled and gave a warming smile.  
  
"And what may I do for the pretty lady and the handsome gentleman that stands before me." The man said.  
  
"How did you know the card? I heard the man saying that he had switched the original cards." Harry asked surprising Hermione a bit.  
  
"A magician never revel's his tricks." Spoke the man who now was starting to shuffle his cards.  
  
"Can I try?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure." The man said as he handed the cards over to Harry. Harry shuffled them with ease in his hands; to him it was like feathers. The man seemed a bit interested in how Harry was handling the cards. Hermione just watched as if nothing unusual was happening.  
  
"Pick a card any card." Harry smiled. The man returned a brief laugh before choosing a card.  
  
'Queen of Hearts' the man thought out loud.  
  
"Alright put it back in" Harry said as he fanned out the cards in his hands. The man quickly placed the card back into the deck and waited as Harry shuffled them again.  
  
"Cut them in half please." Said Harry. The man did that exactly and wondered. Hermione smiled and gripped Harry's arm tighter.  
  
"You card is." Harry quickly went through the cards looking for the Queen of Hearts. Finally arriving at the card he immediately flipped it out of the deck and onto the table, the man's face turned into a smile. "The Queen of Hearts"  
  
"Exactly right!" exclaimed the man as he took back the deck from Harry. "Mind telling me how you did it?" asked the man. "Magicians never reveal there tricks." Harry responded.  
  
"Quite right, Quite right. The name is Radu." Radu held out his hand. Harry took it and it confirmed his theory, Radu was a vampire. His hand was extremely cold like Harry's. Radu looked up at Harry and gave a smile, Harry looked back and smiled back. Hermione on the other hand seemed a bit confused as she looked at the both of them.  
  
"Well, want to get something to eat sometime tonight? My treat." Asked Radu.  
  
"Sure, we will meet you at the lobby in the MGM grand." Harry said before walking out of the store with Hermione.  
  
"What was all that about? And why are you having dinner with a stranger?" Hermione asked while they walked to another store.  
  
"Well, he's another vampire." Harry said as Hermione eyes almost fell out of her head.  
  
"They are here to?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yep, they are every where. He's an American Vampire." Said Harry. Hermione looked a bit confused.  
  
"Is there a difference?" Hermione said.  
  
"Not really, well not how our bodies work, but it seems that the American vampires don't care to much for us English vampires. Something happened in the past which I'm still unsure of." Harry spoke softly as they entered a Guess store. Hermione nodded and decided to leave it alone as they looked through some clothes.  
  
"So what to were tonight?" Hermione smiled.  
  
?  
  
Harry and Hermione stood by the entrance of the lobby waiting for Radu. Harry looked at his watch Radu was a just a few minutes late. Hermione was starting to anxious and hungry, just then Radu walked through the panel glass doors dressing in all black.  
  
"Hello" said Radu as he walked up, his eyes fixed upon Hermione. "Hello my lady of the night." Radu smiled charmingly. Hermione smiled back briefly before holding onto Harry tighter.  
  
"Hello." Both Harry and Hermione said in unison.  
  
"Well Radu where do you want to eat?" Harry asked.  
  
"I know of this place just west of the strip, great place for both humans and vampires." Said Radu.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione curiously asked.  
  
"Very." Replied Radu.  
  
Harry smiled and tugged Hermione along as they followed Radu out to the limo that waited there for them. It didn't take them long to get to the small club, outside was the famous red carpet guard by three huge guards all wearing black glasses and black Italian suits. Radu got out of the limo first followed by Hermione and then Harry. All three of the guards looked at Radu and stepped aside letting all three of them in. Immediately the air was filled with the scent of blood, sweat, and sex. It was a dimly lit place for Hermione but to Harry and Radu it seemed as light as day.  
  
In the middle of the room was a dance floor off to the left seemed to be a long hallway, and on the right was a bar where a many people gathered. The music of the room was a techno beat with a few lyrics involved. Hermione shivered slightly as a hand ran across her neck, quickly Hermione turned around to see a young around Harry's age boy looking at her with lust in his eyes. Hermione pulled Harry closer, Harry looked at her and gave her a warming smiling, 'No one is going to hurt you here.' Harry said in her mind. Hermione returned the smile but still clung onto Harry.  
  
"So what do you two want to drink?" Radu asked as he lead them to the bar.  
  
"Water." Hermione said making everyone turn and look at her. Hermione gulped in fear as they looked at her as if she was food.  
  
"You touch her I'll personally kick all of your asses." Harry said. "Bad move man. it's not a good time to already start to make enemies. especial if you're English." Radu said quietly.  
  
Immediately after Radu finishing his words two hulk size men walked over and towered over Harry, they had to be at least in the seven foot range, Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Don't you threaten us young one." One of the two huge men spoke with a deep voice.  
  
Harry had to look up at them both; they were twins, tall twins. One had some black glasses on while the other had slivery eyes. Harry gave a cocky smirk to them both. "As I said before, you touch her you are going to have hell to pay." Sternly Harry said.  
  
Quickly the sliver eye twin swung his hand at Hermione, suddenly the twin yelped in pain just before touching Hermione. Harry stood there watching the twin cringe in pain, to the twin and everyone else it seemed that if he had hit air made of steel.  
  
"I told you, don't touch her." This time Harry's voice seemed more threatening then before.  
  
"Kid you don't know who you are playing with." The twin with the glasses said. This time everyone started to gather around, even the people from the long hallway seemed to immerge.  
  
"Alright break it up, the kid is just playing, but she is off limits." Radu said stepping in front of Harry and the twins.  
  
"No Radu, this kid thinks he can come in here with his food and think he isn't going to share?" the twin with the glasses said. This infuriated Harry for them to think that Hermione was just his food.  
  
"Radu step out of the way, they want a fight, and I'm going to give them a fight." Said Harry.  
  
"Harry stop it, I'm sure we can find -"  
  
The sliver eye twin swung his hand again this time at Harry who quickly ducked out of the way but only to see that Hermione had gotten hit in the process and fell the ground unconscious. Harry stood back up straight, looking at the sliver eye twin with his bright green eyes.  
  
"Just a petty human" The dark glasses twin said as he moved away from his brother. "Steve he's all yours."  
  
Steve, the sliver eyed twin stepped a little closer to Harry closing the small gap already. Hermione started to regain coconsciousness, she groaned letting Harry know that she was alright. Radu helped her to a barstool away from the fight arena.  
  
"Does your boyfriend know how to fight?" Radu asked Hermione who rubbed the welt that was forming on her face.  
  
"Sure he does." Hermione knew that there wasn't a chance in hell these buffoon of twins were going to win.  
  
Harry stood there looking at Steve, his eyes quickly then flickered to there regular sliver which shocked Steve.  
  
"Brother he's -"  
  
Steve didn't' have time to say anything as he felt something sharp ram right through his stomach. Blood spurted every where in the hall, but a shield was placed over Hermione who didn't even get a drop on her. Steve quickly fell apart as Harry seemed to stand there. Two halves of Steve was on the ground before Harry's feat. The other twin seemed to stare in shock a long with the rest of the crowd main Radu. Slowly the body just turned to dust leaving the other twin to walk up in front of Harry, "How did you do that?"  
  
"I told him to not touch her." Harry sneered while walking over to Hermione. The twin with the darken glass quickly grabbed Harry by the shoulder and took a punch at him. Harry bent away from the punch and kicked the man in the stomach sending him back onto the dance floor. Dusting his shoulder off as he continued over to Hermione.  
  
"Are you ok?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione nodded while rubbing her face which now had a purple welt. Harry took a closer look before muttering something as the wound returned to its normal state. Radu looked at Harry with a curious look. Harry felt another hand on his shoulder; quickly he spun around to see the same twin there ready to strike once more.  
  
Harry looked stunned but quickly regain his senses as he saw the twin's fist strike his nose. Harry fell back onto Radu's lap before getting another punch to the chest and then getting thrown across the room. Harry heard a chair crack behind his back as he fell and landed with a wooden leg sticking through his arm. Growling low Harry pulled out the leg before standing up and looking at the twin.  
  
"Let's do this right." Harry smirked before waiting for the dark glasses twin to attack. The twin blurred right to Harry who twirled and ducked out of the way and withdrawing his wrist blades from the back of his belt before finishing his twirl and slicing the shins of the twin. The twin tripped to the ground which quickly became a puddle of blood. The wound sealed up quickly but it didn't leave the twin's mind, in fact it only enraged him as he stood up again and looked at Harry who was cleaning off his blade.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Said the twin. Radu looked at the blade and seemed to give a small sneer gripping Hermione tighter; Hermione gave a small squeal just loud enough for Harry to hear. Harry's head quickly turned and looked at Radu, he mentally made Radu peel his fingers off of Hermione slowly and painfully.  
  
"You, look at who you are going to fight." Roared the twin.  
  
"Radu, don't you ever touch my girlfriend like that" Snarled Harry who paid no attention to the twin behind him. Radu seemed to give a cocky smile.  
  
"It seems that you've been trained and bitten by my brother." Radu said as he got up from his barstool. The entire hall gave an ah, then complete silence. Hermione looked confused; all the text books said that Radu had died by his brother.  
  
"Interesting." Harry murmured under his breath.  
  
"Harry watch out" screamed Hermione. Harry quickly spun around just in time to see a blade right in front of his face, Harry moved just in time to only let the blade slice his cheek. Quickly Harry used both of his hands and pushed the air that was between him and the twin towards the twin sending him back into the wall. Just then the bar phone rang, Radu quickly reached over and answered it.  
  
"Yeh, Yeh. Yeh." Radu slammed the phone and raised his hand as all the vampires started to rush to Hermione.  
  
"Get away from her, Hermione run." Harry yelled, quickly as she could Hermione shot up from the chair and ran over to Harry only to be caught by Radu.  
  
"Let her go now!" Harry growled.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry. you know who was on the phone right now." Said Radu.  
  
"Let me guess, Alucard" responded Harry.  
  
"Good guess, it seems that you have left there band of Vampires and they want you back." Radu tighten his grip on Hermione's shoulder. "Of course I'm going to give you an option, I'll let your little lady go if you agree or we kill her and then take you."  
  
"Neither." Harry quickly ripped Radu's hands away from Hermione and brought her over to him and covered her while slipping on his other wrist blade.  
  
"Hermione, if anything is to happen to me I want you to take the port-key back to your house." Harry whispered to Hermione while slipping her a small little sliver spoon, Hermione quickly grabbed hold of it noting to herself that the port-key would open up in ten minutes, seemed easy enough if they survived that long. Hermione quickly kissed Harry on the cheek and waited.  
  
Harry quickly found himself staring at Radu and a few other men that stood in front of him.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry... why can't you make this easy for us?" said Radu.  
  
"Cause, I left them because they screwed me over." Replied Harry.  
  
"Umm. capture him alive. Kill the girl." Radu announced to his men.  
  
Hermione looked a bit scared and a bit confident while pulling out her wand. She took quick aim at the twin and said a vampire stunning spell. The twin quickly dropped as he was hit with a red bolt of light. Harry turned to look at Hermione who looked usually more powerful then before and her eyes were clouded a small red aura surrounded her body. Radu and his men didn't move after seeing there fellow member fall to the ground like a rock. Suddenly Hermione vanished in a swirling mass of light leaving Harry there with the stunned crowd of vampires.  
  
"Well, it's just me and you guys now." Harry smiled before positioning himself for a fight.  
  
?  
  
Hermione appeared in her living room while her parents were watching T.V. She quickly fell into her fathers arms weeping for Harry. Mrs. Granger quickly got up to get some warm milk while Mr. Granger held his daughter with caring arms. 


End file.
